A Magical Vacation: A mini story
by crazhetalia
Summary: The Baker street gang go to the Wizarding World for a three month vacation. How will they survive without any cases to keep them busy? And who knows? Maybe something magical might just happen? Takes place after chapter 28. Please R&R! Fem!Harry


Author Note: So this is a mini story or a really long oneshot about Sherlocks, Johns, and Eirics three month vacation from cases! Wow, how will they survive? So, onto other matters! Sherlock will have the first month! So that will be in his pov. Then John will have the second month and Eiric the third months. And who knows, something magical might just happen?

I now have a Tumblr! Go and check it out if you like, it's still a work in progress!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.

Warning: Sex scenes! You have been warned!

TPSH

Bedroom

I glowered and pouted at the black suitcases Eiric was packing for our three month trip.

"You're going, Sherlock." I glared fiercely at the cream coloured bedsheets. "We all need a break, love. We've been solving cases nonstop! We've barely have time to spend with our son, Sherlock." I looked up at her when I felt her hand on my shoulder, "If not for us or John, then do this for Teddy." I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed with a soft thump.

"Fine" I groan. I heard Eiric's music like laughter and then a feather light kiss to the lips.

"Thank you, love. Now can you go check on Teddy? I told him he needed to be packed and ready by three." I huffed but did as asked, not wanting to be turn into a otter again. I shuddered at the resurfacing memory before tucking it back into it's place. Walking down the stairs to Eiric's flat and knocked on Teddy's door before entering. The almost seven year old looks up at me from his spot on the floor.

"Are you all packed, Teddy?" I asked him.

"Yes, Lockie." my lips twitch in an attempt smile.

"Well, then, you best come up before your mother's fiery temper comes out." I chuckled a bit as he paled, scurrying up off the floor and rushed up the stairs leaving me to bring his suitcase up. With a sigh I picked up his small red suitcase and went back up to my flat. Disposing the case at the fire place with John's blue one, I collapse in my chair crossing my arms as I waited for them to be done. John trotted down the stairs, entering the room and sat in his chair.

"Quit sulking, Sherlock. This vacation will be good for you." he picked up the paper, snapped it open and began to read it. I threw my hands up in the air.

"I am not sulking!" Teddy head peeked around the kitchen door with a mischievous look. I pointed at him quickly. "Don't even think about it, Ted." he stuck out his lower lip in a pout before sticking his tongue out and returning back to Eiric. John and I chuckled softly before settling into a comfortable silence as we waited. A few moments later we were greeted by floating black suitcases with Eiric and Teddy behind them.

"Mummy, do you think we'll be able to go to the Quidditch Cup?" he peered up at her. Eiric's face lit up in pure glee, John and I stared at them in confusion.

"That's a wonderful idea, Teddy. I'll talk to aunt Mione and uncle Ron to see if we can't pull a few strings to get tickets for everyone." Eiric clapped her hands excitedly.

"YES!" Teddy exclaimed in glee with an air punch before latching onto her waist, "Your the best, mum!" Eiric just shook her head with a fond smile on her face. She looked over to us, smile still in place. Truthfully, I've never seen her so at peace or joyful like she is right now.

"Everyone set?" she asked, John stood up from his chair and brought the floating luggages down to the ground.

"We're ready, Eiric." he answered while putting the suitcases closer to the fireplace.

"Great!" she walked over to the mantle, took a pinch of floo powder out of the skull and tossed it in to the fire. It created a puff of smoke with a bang before changing from a reddish-orange to a sickly green. She turned back to us, smiling encouragingly. "Teddy, why don't you help John with the floo while Sherlock and I deal with the luggages." Teddy raced over to John, taking his hand he dragged him over to the fireplace. Eiric moved to stand beside my chair as we watched them with cautious eyes.

"Okay, this is how it works, uncle John." Teddy began, John gave him his full attention. "The powder that mum took from the skull is called floo powder." he pointed to the skull, "Since I'm too young to use the floo by myself, we'll floo together. So take a pinch of the powder." John did as he was told.

"Okay, now we get inside the fireplace." John stared incredulous at him, Teddy just gave him a smirk and got into the fireplace. "Come on, uncle John." John moved in beside him, "Now, your gonna loudly and strongly say "The Burrow" and then throw the floo powder at the ground." Teddy took a hold of John's arm tightly.

"The Burrow!" John threw the powder and with another big puff of smoke, they were gone. Eiric moved from my side to the luggage.

"Kreature!" I jumped slightly at the loud sharp popping sound that included an old wrinkly . . . well, creature. I stared at the thing as Eiric greeted it with a pat to the head.

"What can Kreature do for Mistress." it bowed until it's nose touched the ground.

"Could you take these to the Burrow, please?" the thing snapped it's fingers and disappeared with the luggages.

"What the bloody hell was that thing?" I asked still staring at the spot the thing used to be.

"That was Kreature, he's our family house elf." she said, simply. I just shook my head and stood up from my chair. I took some of the floo powder and then held my arm out to Eiric. She took my arm with her's and we walked into the fireplace, ducking our heads a bit.

"The Burrow!" I threw the powder and we were sent through what felt like a tiny tube before landing gracefully in the Weasley's fireplace. We stepped out and Eiric magicked the ash off our persons before being bear hugged by Molly. I grunted at the strength this woman had.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Sherlock!" attaching herself to Eiric, who welcomed the hug and attention. "And you too, Tristyn. You both look peakish, there's lunch out back. Better hurry before the boys eat it. I think they were waiting to play Quidditch with you, Tristyn." Eiric was practically buzzing with excitement. She placed a quick kiss to my lips before shooting up the stairs like a rocket. Molly shook her head fondly, I stared at her confused.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked her as we walked out to the back.

"A very popular Wizarding game and one that your fiancée loves very much. She was the youngest seeker in Hogwarts, still is." I tilted my head to the side at the new information.

"She never told me." Molly patted me on the arm.

"Well, with everything you do with solving those cases, I'm not surprise. Poor thing works herself to death, this vacation will do you lot some good." she patted my cheek before taking a seat next to Arthur. I located John sitting over by Hermione and Ron. Walking over, I took a seat close to Hermione.

"Sherlock, it's good to see you again." I nodded to her.

"Likewise but, I think congratulations are in order for you two?" she smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Yes, thank you." We all turn our heads as the back door swings open revealing Eiric in tight white pants, a Royal blue sleeveless uniform jersey with a white undershirt, and knee high boots, as well as, elbow length gloves. She had a broom slung on her shoulder and a luminous smile to match her glowing green orbs.

"So, who's ready for a game of Quidditch?" she casually asked walking down the steps. All of the males beside Arthur, Percy, John and I, got up and raced over to her. I saw that Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia had join them too.

"Alright, someone has to be ref." Ron said, Charlie raised his hand.

"I'll be ref for this game, let Ginny and Eiric battle it out first." he sent a teasing smile to them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough." they replied as if discussion the weather.

"We call Eiric!" The twins and Ron yelled before dragging my laughing fiancée away from the rest. They got their brooms out of a shed and then mounted them. They floated in the air, waiting for Charlie's mark. He held out a golden ball as he released another ball that went flying in the air. He brought his whistle to his mouth and blew the whistle. The golden ball shot into the air and was gone in a flash. The two teams flew into the air, Eiric and Ginny higher then the rest. The others where tossing a ball between their team members while batting the flying one away from them. I put all of my focus on Eiric. She was still as a statue but was scanning the space around her before suddenly taking a sharp right towards Ginny, forcing her to move out of the way quickly then following after her. They went in circles before shooting up high in the sky, still chasing each other. Then all of a sudden, they were rocketing towards the ground. Ginny pulled up at least fifteen feet from the ground, but Eiric was still heading for the ground. I tried to shoot out of my chair but something held me down. I looked quickly to Hermione with wild eyes, she shook her head.

"She knows what she's doing, Sherlock. This is how she plays the game, don't interfere." I stared at her in shock before turning back to the game. Eiric pulled up last minute, the tips of her boots brushed the ground as she straighten out her broom. She held out her hand as if she were trying to grasp something, stretching out a little more and making a grabbing motion but a frown started to appear on her face. Looking behind her, she saw Ginny catching up with her. Bring her hand back down to the broom, she put all of her weight to the front as she brought up her feet and kneeled on the broom, reaching out once again. She leaned a tad bit more and caught whatever it was she was chasing and stood up fully on her broom, as if it was a skateboard. She raised her fist into the air showing that small golden ball held there. Charlie blew his whistle ending the game.

"Eiric Potter has captured the Snitch, Ravenclaw wins the game!" John and I looked on in shock as everyone cheers. Eiric hops off her broom and walks over to us.

"So, what d'you guys think?" she asked us, panting slightly. I tensed for a moment at the arousing sight she made before clearing my throat.

"Truly amazing, darling." She beamed at me before giving me a scorching kiss.

"Come on, Potter! You can lock faces later!" I think it was George that yelled that. Eiric pulled away and gave me a heated look that promised to continue our actives later. I return her look ten fold watching her her hips sway as she walked back over to the others again and playing at least another five more games before Molly called everyone in for dinner. Eiric and I exchanged heated glances and light touches throughout dinner. When we were done, Eiric quickly took Teddy to his room and tucked him in then return to our room. As soon as she shut and locked our door, I wrapped my arms around her curvy, slim waist pulling her flushed against my front, latching my lips onto her neck. Lightly sucking and biting for a few moments, relishing the small soft moans that escaped her lips. I pulled back from her, both of us lightly panting. Turning, she leaned back against the door with a seductive grin on her blood red, full cupid bow lips.

"Seeing me in uniform getting you all hot and bothered, Holmes?" Her voice was low and husky with lust and seduction. I growled and all but tore her shirt off.

"You have no idea, darling." I continued to undress her which she returned in favor. She ran her hands through my hair, tugging lightly at the curls causing me to moan low in my throat. They slid down my neck over my shoulders and down my torso in feather light touches. My stomach muscles quiver as she trace the lines of my abs with her finger tips. She bit her full, plush bottom lip teasingly as I let out a deep groan at her teasing, barley there touches to my fully harden prick. I grab both of her wandering hands in one of mine and pin them to the door over her head. And with my other hand roaming over her arching body. First, fondling her breast, then trickling down her stomach to her womanhood. She gasped in pleasure as I rub the nub then slowly sliding two fingers into her hot, wet opening. She bucked her hips with a whimper.

"Sherlock, please." She let out an almost sob as I stopped her from completion. I lift one of her legs up and around my hip and pushed in. I began to rock back and forth, faster and faster until we both shouted each others name when we finally found our release. I let go of her hands and leg, dropping my head on her shoulder as we calmed down. I turned my head sideways to look up at Eiric with a raised eyebrow as her shoulders started to shake.

"I can't believe we just had sex up against a door in my parents house." she gasped out between laughter. I groan in realization.

"Shite. Please tell me you used a silencing ward?" She shook her head and laughed some more as I groan in horror into her neck.

"The twins are so going to give us hell for this." she yawned. I pulled myself off her and took her over to the bed. We got into bed, I spooned with Eiric wrapping an arm around her waist. "Night, Sherlock." She whispered before her breathing even out, signaling that she fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Eiric." I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, going to sleep dreading tomorrow morning.

TPSH

I grunted at I turned over in bed, only to awaken in alarm. I looked to the empty cold spot were Eiric was suppose to be sleeping at. My breathing started to race before I noticed my surroundings. My body relaxed as I took in the wooden walls of the small bedroom. I got out of bed, got dress and headed down stairs. Everyone voices carried up into the stairwell and got louder and louder as I reached the living room. Once I fully entered the dining room, everyone snaps their head to me. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh lover boy!" George burst out laughing as Fred smirked. I felt my cheeks burn a fiery red as I took my seat next to Eiric.

"Eiric, is he as good in bed as he sounds?" George crowed to her, she raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk gracing her ruby red lips.

"Well, he's a gentleman on the street but a freak in the sheets." She winked at me as the three of them laughed as everyone stared at them, gobsmacked.

"And how's 'little' Sherlock in the size department?" the twins asked barely congaing their laughter as I dropped my head into my hands with a groan.

"You know what they say about foot size? They were right." She kissed my temple and lightly patted me on the back.

"Alight, that's enough you three." Molly waved a towel at them, sternly. "There's little ones at the table."

"Sorry, mum." All three said in union before going back to their plates.

"Thank you." I stared impressed at the small woman at her abilities of just using her words to put her children back in place. Eiric lifted her head turning to look at Hermione and Ron.

"How much would it take to get tickets for the Quidditch Cup next month for the family?" she asked, Hermione looked up thoughtfully while the rest of the family cheered in excitement.

"Well . . . it's been years since anyone seen you in public, Eiric." John and I look on in confusion as everyone went silent instantly. Eiric bit her lip as she stared at Hermione.

"So that would mean?" Hermione gave her a understanding look.

"There's a ball at the Ministry this month, if you go to that we'd get the tickets." Eiric sighed and leaned back crossing her arms. "Eiric, you don't have to do this, there'll be other games."

"No, I promise Teddy. So I'll go to the ball." she twiddled with her fork on the plate, pushing her food around. Molly came over and placed a hand on her shoulder making Eiric look up at her.

"How about we go dress shopping together today, Tristyn? A mother-daughter day, hmmm?" Eiric gave her a small smile.

"Okay." she said in a small voice.

"Great, now finish your breakfast dear, your much to skinny." Everyone went back to their food but in a much more sober mood then before. Once Molly and Eiric left, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Apparently Molly and Eiric were basically what kept everything in order. I had a feeling that Hermione helped as well but she was called to the office after Molly and Eiric left. John was talking to Ron and his two older brothers while the twins were doing who knows what, leaving me alone and absolutely bored. I was pouting as I sat on the couch in the living room. Something started to yank on my trousers, I looked down to find little Victore and Teddy.

"Can I help you?" I asked the five and almost seven year old.

"Come play with us, Lockie." Teddy tugged at my hand.

"S'il vous plait, oncle Lockie.*" I groaned at Victore's big blue eye puppy dog eyes, _'I swear Eiric is teaching them this.'_

"Fine." I sighed out.

"Yay!" the children squealed in joy. They tugged me off the couch and outside.

"So, what did you two have in mind?" I asked them. Victore tapped my hand then ran off, Teddy close behind her.

"Marquer votre il, oncle Lockie!*" Victore yelled, I grinned at their retreating backs.

"Je vais a vous!*" I called out to them.

"Ne vous sera pas!*" They screamed back. The whole Weasley family thought it best to learn french for Fleur's family for when they come over, but Eiric and Hermione could fluently speak over a dozen languages and were still learning more. They decide that the children should at least fluently speak four different languages beside English, Latin, and French. Teddy decided he wanted to learn Greek, Romanian, Russian, and Japanese. Victore was learning German, Hungarian, Finnish, and Spanish. I, of course, knew quite a few languages myself and I made sure to talk to the children in one of their chosen languages. I slowly chased after them, laughing as they squeal in fright when I got close to them before slowing down again. We lost track of time as we chased after each other laughing and giggling before collapsing to the ground.

"Ooff!" I grunted as Teddy and Victore collapsed on top of me. They snickered as I huffed and moved them into a more comfortable position. They snuggled into my sides as we watched the clouds.

"Uncle Lockie?" Victore turned and popped up on her elbows.

"Yes, Vic?" I open one eye to peek up at her.

"Are you and auntie Eiric gonna have a baby soon?" My other eye popped open and I gaped at my five year old niece in shock. She stared at me expectantly, as well as, Teddy.

"I . . . Well . . . You see . . ." I probably looked and sounded like an idiot right now.

"Children! Sherlock! Time for lunch!" I sighed in relief at hearing Molly's voice. '_Saved by Grandma_.'

"Grandma!" They shouted and raced to her. I stayed on the ground still a bit shock. I turned to look as someone footsteps stopped near my head. I was meet with a beautiful smile and gorgeous green eyes.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" she asked as kneeled to the ground before taking Teddy's place and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, rubbing my thumb in circles on her hip bone.

"Victore just asked me about when we're going to have a baby." I rumbled off to her. I felt her body tense before shaking, I turned to look at her. She had hid her face with one of her hands while it turned red. "Eiric?" She peeked out between her fingers, then her melodic laughter filled the backyard as we laid there. I stared at her in worry, wondering if she finally lost her marbles after all this time with being with me.

"Stop it." I blinked a couple of times clearing the fog from my mind. I, then blinked in shock at the fact that Eiric was now straddling me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'll always wonder how you can stand beside me and put up with my shite." I said softly, looking away from her upset face. Her hands cupped my face forcing me to look back at her, her face closer to mine now.

"Just like how I wonder about how you can stand me, Sherlock." Her smile was small and sad and her eyes had a haunted look to them, "I wonder constantly about when your going to leave me." Her voice wavered a bit making me frown.

"I'm never going to leave you, Eiric. I'm much too selfish for that." She chuckled a bit, leaning down and pressed a light kiss to my lips. "So, you aren't shock that our five year old niece just asked me if we were going to have a baby?" I asked her perplexed when she pulled away.

"Well, do you want to have a baby?" She crossed her arms over my chest and laid out on top of me, propping her head on her arms with a raised eyebrow. I wrapped both of my arms around her, staring at her in awe.

"Isn't there a thing about waiting until your married to have kids?" I questioned her confused. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but we aren't the normal couple though, Sherlock." she stated simply, "And wouldn't you want to one up on Mycroft again?" I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the first to get a girlfriend, fiancee, and to give your mother her first grandchild. Why not another?" She gave me a breath taken smile.

"But the child would be out of wedlock." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"So, we have a shotgun wedding or wait until the baby is born but do you really think she'd care about that?" I shook my head agreeing with her. Her smile widen a bit and she leaned down, placing her lips next to my ear. "So, what's your answer, Mr. Holmes?" she whispered seductively in my ear causing me to give a full body shudder. I flipped her over, gently placing her under me.

"I think you know the answer, Mrs. Holmes." I purred into her ear causing her to moan in delight.

"Not yet." I growled as I attacked her neck, my chest filling with pride at her little moans and groans of pleasure. "Sherlock, we're going to be late to lunch." she hissed out when I lightly bit her neck.

"And?" I slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

"And … and . . ." She stuttered before letting out a deep, breathless moan. I let out a deep chuckle as I push her shirt away. I kissed my way down her chest to her stomach before stopping at her skirt line. I quickly unbutton her skirt, helping her shimmy out of it. Tossing it to the side, she leaned up to help me out of my trouser and pants with her underwear soon joining our little pile of clothes. After that time flew by and soon we were fixing our clothes and heading back to the Burrow. Just as we got to the back door, Fred and George appeared with matching smirks.

"You know when we use to play in the bushes, we never did that." they bursted out laughing as our face went vermilion, then ran off as Eiric chased them around in the yard while starting to send curses at them.

TPSH

Molly kept fussing with my bow tie while muttering about me not wearing wizarding robes. I rolled my eyes at having another doting mother. I looked up towards the ceiling waiting for this to be over.

"Is Eiric ready yet." I sighed. Molly lightly smacked my shoulder.

"Patience." she twittered. I let out another loud sigh. We both looked up towards the stairs when the sound of door opening reached our ears. My breath caught in my throat as Eiric slowly came out of our room in a lavender Victorian satin dress. Her hair was up in a low sideway curly bun with a rhinestone hair pin. She lifted her dress skirt as she walked down the stairs showing her Victorian boots. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and held out a hand for her to take, helping her step down.

"You look breath taking." I whispered to her, she ducked her with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She looked back up me, I gave her a soft smile and pulled out the diamond necklace that mother had giving me for Eiric as a bridal gift. She let out a soft gasp when I showed it to her. "Sherlock."

"It's from mummy." I told her as she turned around. I draped it around her neck and then fasten it. Turning back around, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Make sure I call her to tell her thank you." I nodded and held out my arm to her. Arthur ran in with a camera and holding it up.

"Let's take a quick picture before you leave." We both groaned but did as told, letting them take their fill before moving towards the fireplace. Tossing in some Floo powder, we got in and Eiric took some more Floo powder, throwing it to the ground.

"Ministry of Magic!" Then we shot off through the tubes until we landed in a huge black color hallway. Stepping out, Eiric lead us down the hallway towards a open double door. We paused just outside and looked at the other. "Ready?" I simply nodded my head. She took a deep breath and we walked in. We were met by the herald.

"Good evening, names please?" he asked.

"Eiric Potter and Sherlock Holmes." Eiric told him, he bows and turns to the other guest that were meddling around on the ballroom floor.

"Lady Eiric Potter-Black and her consort Sherlock Holmes." He announced to the crowd, everyone turned and stared at us in awe as we descended down the stairs.

"Consort?" I made a face at the word.

"Ignore it." She whispered as we plastered on fake smiles as a couple greeted us. This went on for a few hours.

"How long do we have to do this?" I asked as I massage my cheek muscles out. Eiric looked towards the dancing couples before looking back towards me.

"One dance and then we can leave." I held out my hand to her, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" She gave me a luminous smile and placed her hand in mine.

"Yes." We walked towards the other dancing couples and began to waltz. We danced around in circles, softly whispering to one another as we deduce couples around us. Once the music ended we parted and bow slightly to one another. "Okay, now let's leave." I took a hold of her hand and started to drag her out of the room, her laughter leaving a trail behind us. Of course, any guest we past by had to stop us and have a nice little chat with us. By the time we reached the exit, I was jittery with pent up frustration. We ran to the fireplaces and Flooed back to the Burrow. Once we landed in the living room, we collapsed onto the couch.

"Freedom!" I whispered yelled, Eiric let out a soft chuckle. She placed her hand on my shoulder while I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I leaned my head against her's and quickly join her in sleep.


End file.
